


"Let me give you a ride home? Please?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [24]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: (In regards to xy and aq about xxc), Also dark wwx, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bamf wei ying, Blind A-Qing, Dark xxc, Dude hangs out of a helicopter upside down and straight kills someone, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mafia au (again), Murder Husbands, Protective xue yang, Stockholm Syndrome, WWX POV, Zichen pov, dark Lwj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: It had all gone wrong and he could feel the world around him crashing down.He doesn't even know where he is.All he knows is that his ex-partner is dead and he's stranded in god knows where.He tries to sit up and the world spins. The sun is setting.Song Lan takes a deep breath before activating the tracker on his phone.





	"Let me give you a ride home? Please?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self restraint when it comes to mafia au's

It had all gone wrong and he could feel the world around him crashing down.

He doesn't even know where he is. 

All he knows is that his ex-partner is dead and he's stranded in god knows where.

He tries to sit up and the world spins. The sun is setting. 

Song Lan takes a deep breath before activating the tracker on his phone.

When he closes his eyes all he can see is that last few minutes where he had pushed past Xiao Xingchen's body to get to the car.

He hadn't even known he had been hit until he'd collapsed at the wheel and the car had swerved into the ditch.

Idiot.

It's only when he hears the faint banging from the boot of the car does he remember why he had been there in the first place.

"-lo? Anyone? Please!!?" A choked off sob is heard and Song Lan rolls his eyes.

He forces himself to his feet and walks over and unlocks the boot to survey the contents. The bound youth glares up at him through a split lip and he hovers protectively over the girl who is now silently crying.

"A-Qing and Xue Yang, you two were hard to track down…"

"Let us go… please…Daozhang will pay-"

"He's dead" Song Lan informed her.

The youth tries to lunge at him. His eyes are wide and he looks…. 

Song lan stared at him. "I see he managed to entice you into his bed as well?" The youth flinches. "I hope you didn't think he cared? You were hardly the first taken in by his charm." He turns to the girl. "Xiao XingChen was not the perfect man you thought he was - we have to move on. It won't be too long before they are down on top of us." 

Song lan turns to Xue Yang (the poor fool) who was still tied up. "Do you promise not to throw any more punches if I untie you?" 

A piercing glare followed by a single stiff nod.

He unties the gag first and is met with a surprisingly extensive string of curses. He reaches to help A-Qing out of the boot and then gets her comfy on the other side of the road.

He returns to Xue Yang and just stares at him sadly. Xue Yang glares back at him and by the time his ropes are untied and Song Lan drags him out of the car he can hear the distant sound of a helicopter.

"Where are you from? Before Xiao Xingchen coerced you into his bed or _ saved _ you - your families? Just let me get you a ride home? Please?" 

(He waits for them to tell him - of course he already knows… their missing people posters have been stuck on a wall in the precinct for months.)

The sound of the helicopter gets louder and Song Lan smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

*******

The bullet goes straight through the back of the agents head and Wei Ying smiles proudly. He lets his brother help him back into the helicopter and hears him muttering about _ showing off _ and _ unnecessary risks _. 

Daozhang's two are screaming and scuttling away as fast as they can - which isn't fast at all as one is blind and the other has cracked rib. 

He motions to the pilot to land and sends off a batch of the Juniors to subdue them. 

He sees the youth whom _ Daozhang _ had favoured resit and punch one of the Juniors. He makes a hand signal and the girl is shot.

The boy falls to the ground at her body screaming.

His phone buzzes. He smiles. "Husband. Yes we have him. Dead. Hmm Daozhang too unfortunately. Dead as well, it was a particularly good shot as well…"

He laughs as fhe sounds of the screaming youth vanish behind a gag and the bound body is thrown at his feet and the doors to the helicopter close.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically xxc and sl were partners and xxc went dark side and worked with my fav lan mafia family  
Xy and a-Qing were kidnapped years before this takes place  
They are given to xxc so he would keep an eye on them  
Xxc and sl are about 25/26 and xy is 17 (so its implied underage but i didnt tag it because its not really clear)
> 
> Also just imagine wwx hanging upside down and out the side of a helicopter to take out sl and tell me he wouldnt do it.
> 
> Jiang cheng is fed up of his brother being a showoff
> 
> Yes it was a toxic relationship between xy and xxc - xxc was using him and didnt care about him at all  
Xy suffering from stolkholm syndrom


End file.
